Cars 2
[[Video:Cars 2 - Theatrical Trailer|thumb|300px|The Cars 2 theatrical trailer.]] ''Cars 2 ''is Pixar's 12th feature film. It is the sequel to Cars. The film will be released on June 24, 2011. Plot Lightning McQueen and Mater take their friendship to exciting new places when they head overseas to compete in the first-ever World Grand Prix to determine the world’s fastest car. But the road to the championship is filled with plenty of potholes, detours, and hilarious surprises when Mater gets caught up in an intriguing adventure of his own: International espionage. Torn between assisting Lightning in the high-profile race and towing the line in a top-secret spy mission, Mater's action-packed journey leads him on an explosive chase through the streets of Japan and Europe, trailed by his friends and watched by the whole world. Adding to the fast-paced fun is a colorful new all-car cast that includes secret agents, menacing villains, and international racing competitors. Voice cast *Owen Wilson: Lightning McQueen *Larry the Cable Guy: Mater *Michael Caine: Finn McMissileDisney/Pixar Getting Back in the Fast Lane With Cars 2 *Emily Mortimer: Holley Shiftwell *Thomas Kretschmann: Professor Z[http://wdsfilmpr.com/ Official Cars 2 press images] *Joe Mantegna: Grem *Peter Jacobson: Acer *John Turturro: Francesco Bernoulli *Tony Shalhoub: Luigi *Guido Quaroni: Guido *Paul Dooley: Sarge *Lloyd Sherr: Fillmore *Jason Isaacs: Siddeley *Bruce Campbell: Rod "Torque" Redline *Michel Michelis: Tomber *Jeff Gordon: Jeff Gorvette (as himself) *Lewis Hamilton: Lewis Hamilton (as himself) *Eddie Izzard: Miles Axlerod StitchKingdom Twitter Feed during Cars and Stars Event *Darrell Waltrip: Darrell Cartrip (as himself) *Brent Musburger: Brent Mustangburger (as himself)Cars 2′ Introduces Nearly 1,000 New Characters and More Fun Facts *David Hobbs: David Hobbscap (as himself) *Bonnie Hunt: Sally *Michael Wallis: Sheriff *Cheech Marin: Ramone *Jenifer Lewis: Flo *Katherine Helmond: Lizzie *John Ratzenberger: Mack *Franco Nero: Uncle Topolino *Vanessa Redgrave: Mama Topolino/The Queen *Sig Hansen: Crabbyhttp://www.stitchkingdom.com/disney-news/movies/cars-2-meet-crabby-voiced-sig-hansen-brand/ *John Lasseter: John Lassetire (as himself) *Sonoko Konishi: Additional voice Pixar Employee Sonoko Konishi Provides Cars 2 Voice Three voice actors of the original Cars film have also died since the first film had been released. Joe Ranft, who voiced Red and Jerry Recycled Batteries, died in a car accident in 2005 during production of the first film. Even though Red appears in the movie, no confirmation has been made who the new replacement for Red will be or how big of a part he'll have. George Carlin, who voiced Fillmore, died of heart failure in June 2008. Lloyd Sherr will provide the voice of Fillmore in the film. Paul Newman, who voiced Doc Hudson, died in September 2008 after losing an ongoing cancer battle. Lasseter was at first adamant that Newman would return, even though he had announced his retirement from acting. After Newman's death, Lasseter said that they would see how the story goes with Doc Hudson. According to Shawn Krause, a supervising animator on the film, Doc won't be voiced by another actor in the movie, and morover is deceased.Story Supervisor Nathan Stanton CARS 2 Exclusive Interview2011 Movie Preview: 'Cars 2' Production Cars 2 was originally scheduled for a 2012 release, but Pixar moved the release up a year.Will Paul Newman's Character Return For 'Cars 2'? John Lasseter conceived the sequel's story while traveling around the world promoting the first film. He said, "I kept looking out thinking, 'What would Mater do in this situation,' you know? I could imagine him driving around on the wrong side of the road in the UK, going around in big, giant traveling circles in Paris, on the autobahn in Germany, dealing with the motor scooters in Italy, trying to figure out road signs in Japan."John's trip to Europe gave him the idea for the second "Cars" film The spy theme of Cars 2 emerged of a scene developped for ''Cars'', which would have seen Lightning and Sally go to the drive-in movie theater, where they would have seen a spy film. Although the scene didn't make it to the final film, John Lasseter loved so much the idea of spy cars that he kept it in is mind and it became a main element in Cars 2.John Lasseter Goes Under the Hood of Cars 2 In 2009, Disney registered several domain names in relation to the title "World Grand Prix".Disney 'hints at Cars sequel title' However, so far only the title "Cars 2" has been released. It will be released in Disney Digital 3-D, IMAX 3D, RealD 3D and 2-D. Marketing The teaser trailer for Cars 2 appeared on the Blu-ray and DVD editions of Toy Story 3 when it was released on November 2, 2010. The full length trailer for Cars 2 was released on Pixar's official YouTube account on November 15, 2010 and later appeared in front of the animated Disney film Tangled. Life-sized remote-controlled models of Lightning McQueen, Mater and Finn McMissile were created for Cars 2 ''as part of the “Agents on a Mission” tour, presented by State Farm, to promote the film. The cars were exposed in several North American cities, including Detroit, Toronto, Phoenix, Philadelphia, New York, Boston, Washington, DC, and Miami, among others. Disney has also began a viral marketing campaign with the Twitter account @ChromeLeaks. The first video released, Cars N' Deals of Emeryville Sale-A-Bration!, contains a number of Pixar-related references, plus a hidden message that will bring you to a video with new ''Cars 2 footage. Lawsuit Screenwriter Jake Mandeville-Anthony filed a lawsuit against Disney and Pixar, saying Cars and Cars 2 infringe on his copyright material, and have similarities to characters and a story he developed in 1993. Mandeville-Anthony claims he sent his story to a number of studios, including Pixar, and met with Jim Morris, then at Lucasfilm. He is asking for an injunction to stop the release of Cars 2Screenwriter Sues Disney/Pixar Claiming 'Cars' Was Stolen. The next hearing is scheduled for June 6, 2011. Attached short film Hawaiian Vacation, a short film starring Barbie and Ken from Toy Story 3, will be attached to Cars 2. Gallery Posters Cars2logo.png|Logo Cars 2 poster.jpg|Teaser poster CRS2_Triptych.jpg|Triptych Promotional Banner Crs2 triptych online tokyo w2-0.jpg|Triptych Tokyo poster crs2_triptych_online_london_w2-0.jpg|Triptych London poster Crs2 triptych online italy w2-0.jpg|Triptych Italy poster 550w_movies_cars_2_royal_wedding.jpg|London Royal Wedding Poster Cars_two_ver8.jpg|International poster #1 Cars_two_ver9.jpg|International poster #2 Cars_two_ver10.jpg|International poster #3 Cars_two_ver11.jpg|International poster #4 Cars_two_ver12.jpg|International poster #5 Cars_two_ver13.jpg|International poster #6 Cars_two_ver14.jpg|International poster #7 Carros2_posterBrasil.jpg|Brazilian Poster Cars2auposter.png|Australian Poster Cars_two_ver16_xlg.png|German 3-D poster Cars_two_ver17_xlg.png|German 3-D poster Cars_2_Vintage_poster_1.jpg|Finn McMissile Vintage artwork design #1 CFNA084375RGB.jpg|Finn McMissile Vintage artwork design #2 CRS2_London_WPG_Vintage_P_v8.0Online-570x844.jpg|London Vintage artwork design #1 cfna084377rgb.jpg|London Vintage artwork design #2 CRS2_paris_WPG_Vintage_P_v10.0Online-570x844.jpg|Paris Vintage artwork design #1 Cars_2_Vintage_poster_3.jpg|Paris Vintage artwork design #2 CRS2_PCorsa_Vintage_P_v13.0Online-570x844.jpg|Porto Corsa Vintage artwork design #1 Cars_2_Vintage_poster_2.jpg|Porto Corsa Vintage artwork design #2 CRS2_Tokyo_WPG_Vintage_P_v10.0Online-570x844.jpg|Tokyo Vintage artwork design #1 Cars_2_Japanese_posters 2.jpg|Tokyo Vintage artwork design #2 Cars_2_Japanese_posters 3.jpg|Japan Vintage artwork design Cars 2 Poster 2.jpg|Final poster #1 Cars-2-movie-poster-cast-hi-res-01.png|Final poster #2 Screenshots Cars2 5.jpg Finn_2.jpg Professor_Zundapp.jpg Cars_2_screenshot_2.jpg Cars_2_screenshot_3.jpg Cars_2_screenshot_4.jpg Cars_2_screenshot_5.jpg the-cars-compete_570x238.jpg Cars_2_still_2.jpg 1361.jpg Exclusive Cars 2 Character Debut Meet Siddeley The Spy Jet 1298476666.jpg Mater_McQueen_Cars_2.jpg McMissile_explosion_Cars_2.jpg Rod_'torque'_redlin_acer_grem_screenshot.png prora.png McMissile_seated_Cars_2.jpg 3.jpg Mater_bridge_romance_Cars_2.jpg Cars 2 tokyo race.png Cars 2 tokyo bridge.png Cars 2 fuji mount.png Cars 2 tokyo.png Cars 2 tokyo aerian view.png Cars 2 petrol plateform.png Boat_screenshot.png Finn mcmissle water screenshot.png Car ring fight screenshot.png Proffk.png Cars 2 start race tokyo trailer 1.png Rest of radiator springs folks cars 2.png paccer.png Japan cars screenshot.png Zen master screenshot.png 128_cs081_11pub-pub16-130.jpg 130_cs081_10atpub-pub16-811.jpg cars22.png Porto Corsa.jpg cars_2_szenenbild_italien.jpg New paint lightning.png the mall.jpg London parliament.jpg profff.png Cs008 7pub-pub16-141.jpg radiator.png gremm.png Cars 2 Lightning and Mater in airplane.jpg Cars 2 - Kabuki.jpg Battleships.png racers.png Character images cars-2-lightning-mcqueen.jpg MaterCars2.jpg SallyCars2.jpg cars-2-luigi.jpg cars-2-guido.jpg cars-2-fillmore.jpg cars-2-sarge.jpg Mackcars2.png Cars-2-mack.jpg SheriffCars2.jpg LizzieCars2.jpg FloCars2.jpg cars-2-movie-photo-11-550x309.jpg cars-2-movie-photo-14-550x309.jpg cars-2-pit-crew.jpg cars-2-luigi-guido.jpg Cars-2-finn-mcmissile-posing.jpg Cars-2-finn-mcmissile-shooting.jpg Siddeley Cars 2.jpg Cars-2-holley-shiftwell-posing-1.jpg Rod Torque Redline Cars 2.jpg C2cs Tomber1 7-per16-7 R rgb.jpg C2cs ProfessorZ1 4-per16-4 R rgb.jpg C2cs Grem1 2.per16n.2 R RGB.jpg C2cs Acer1 2.per16n.2 R RGB.jpg Wp c2 carla 1920x1200.jpg Wp c2 shu 1920x1200.jpg Francesco.png Wp c2 raoul 1920x1200.jpg Wp c2 clutchgoneski 1920x1200.jpg Wp c2 nigel 1920x1200.jpg Wp c2 max 1920x1200.jpg Jeff-gorvette-cars-2-pixar.jpg Lewis 619 619x356 237975a.jpg Wp c2 miguel 1920x1200.jpg Wp c2 darrell 1920x1200.jpg Brent Mustangburger Cars 2.jpg Wp c2 david 1920x1200.jpg Miles_Axelrod_Cars_2.jpg John Lassetire Cars 2.jpg Wp c2 uncle 1920x1200.jpg Wp c2 mama 1920x1200.jpg Wp c2 zen 1920x1200.jpg Wp c2 okuni 1920x1200.jpg Wp c2 kingpin 1920x1200.jpg Wp c2 pinion 1920x1200.jpg Wp c2 queen 1920x1200-1.jpg Wp c2 prince 1920x1200.jpg Wp c2 chauncy 1920x1200.jpg Wp c2 topper 1920x1200.jpg Wp c2 highgear 1920x1200.jpg C2cs pkg crabby1 4-pkg16-rgb -4 r rgb.jpg Concept art Cars2Artwork.jpg tokyo_ginza_cover_simplenew2.jpg kn_imperialpalacefmp_2009_10_27_10.jpg kn_imperialpalacefmp_2009_10_27_04.jpg palace_2.jpg kn_imperialpalacefmp_2009_10_27_08.jpg dirttrack_1.jpg party1a.jpg party3b.jpg Cars2Artwork3.jpg ab_portocorsapaintings_2010_04_06_02.jpg porto_corsa_opener_new.jpg 20110420125854enprnprn-d23-disney-pirates-90-1303304334mr.jpg wgpchapternew-1.jpg porto-night_hi-res.jpg cars-2-landmark-concept-art-image-3.jpg london_bus_scene_simplenew.jpg st-pauls-done.jpg nm_bigbentleyextfmp_2010_06_11_01.jpg nm_bigbentleyextfmp_2010_04_02_03.jpg nm_bigbentleyextfmp_2010_04_02_07.jpg Te parliamentextfmp 2010 07 09 02.jpg cars-2-landmark-concept-art-image-2.jpg Cars2Artwork2.jpg jlo_londonpitsdes_2010_06_21.jpg ab_hj_buckinghampalacedes_2010_06_02.jpg Cars2Artwork4.jpg cars-2-landmark-concept-art-image-1.jpg Cars-2-Concept-Art-9.jpg Cars-2-Concept-Art-12.jpg Cars-2-Concept-Art-11.jpg abaltazar_paris_painting_2009_12_16.jpg pont_des_autos_kiss_finalnew2.jpg Cars-2-Concept-Art-50.jpg Cars-2-Concept-Art-26.jpg francesco_in_mist_flat2.jpg usairport2b.jpg usairport3b.jpg jetinsky1.jpg Cars-2-Concept-Art-47.jpg Cars-2-Concept-Art-49.jpg cars2knightingroom.jpg See also *The Art of Cars 2 *Cars 2: The Video Game References Category:Cars 2 Category:Movies